neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Protoss
, a young Protoss "Praetor" in the StarCraft universe.]] The Protoss are a fictional race in Blizzard Entertainment's real-time strategy computer game, StarCraft universe. They are described as technologically advanced and rely on cybernetics in battle and have mastered their powerful psionic abilities. They are the primary opponents of the Zerg. The Protoss are also described as highly religious and follow a strict code known as the Khala. During the game, they are engaged in a devastating war with the Zerg; they have recently had to deal with a civil war within their ranks. Protos in Greek means 'first'. This name is supposedly given because the Protoss were the first semi-successful Xel'Naga creation. The Protoss were later deemed a failure by the greater species, leading to the engineering of the Zerg. Physiology Protoss are about three meters tall and have two luminous eyes, digitigrade legs, four digits on each of their hands (of which two are opposable) and toes, broad chests and shoulders, and narrow waists with slim midsections. Their skin is smooth and becomes rough and cracked with age. Extending back from the crown of the head, Protoss have a bony crest. Otherwise the head of a Protoss may be subtly different varying on which tribe they are descended from. Their eyes are typically blue, yellow, orange or red, with the latter two colors more common (but not exclusive) for Dark Templar. As only one female Protoss is seen, and not in detail, the physical differences (if any) between males and females are unknown, as are the Protoss reproductive systems. Protoss do not have any visible noses, ears, or mouths. Though it is unknown how their senses of hearing or chemoreception operate, they are widely believed to possess such sensitivities. In the Starcraft novel 'Firstborn,' it was revealed that Protoss can indeed hear and smell. It was also revealed that Protoss do not need to eat or drink as humans do, and indeed do not have mouths at all. Instead, their bodies take energy from sunlight and starlight in some manner, possibly absorbing stellar radiation. They can communicate telepathically with one another, even over long distances. A Protoss' average life expectancy is several hundred years, as the Protoss Artanis, who is 262 years old, is considered young; Raszagal, nearly 1100 years old, is considered elderly. Protoss have a psionic pulse encased within their physical body. Once that body is destroyed, the psionic pulse dissipates, flaring with a pale, blue light. Protoss also have long neural strands sprouting from the back of their heads. These strands are what keep Protoss connected to the universal protoss psychic 'network'. When the Dark Templar split from the main body of Protoss, they first severed their neural strands to display their rebellion against the High Templar caste and the Khala. It can be observed that the Dark Templar display instead the bound up roots of their strands in many conceptual art pieces and in the end Protoss campaign clip of Brood War. Society Protoss religion Protoss religion takes its roots from the wars that plagued Aiur following the retreat of the Xel'Naga. United under the teachings of Khas after several generations of warfare, the Protoss began to adhere to Khas's teachings of the "Khala", or Path to Ascension. When Protoss warriors die in battle it is believed that they have reached the "Khala's End." There are many similarities between the Protoss Khala and current or historical religious and philosophical movements. The most obvious parallel is with ancient (pre-Christian) Rome. The Khala's tenets of courage, duty and selflessness are reminiscient of the Stoicism of Marcus Aurelius and many "Protoss" titles such as Executor, Judicator, Arbiter, Praetor and even Templar as well as names like Antioch are derived from Latin. The Khala possesses a caste system which bears a striking resemblance to modern day Hinduism even including a group of "Untouchables" considered outside of the caste system (the Dark Templar). The strictness of Protoss hierarchy is reminiscent of Medieval Catholicism and the Aristotlean Chain of Being ideology that influenced the Catholic views on authority. It is likely that the Templar caste got its name from the Templar Knights, a holy order that took part in the Crusades. Another resemblance to Catholicism is the name of the Conclave, which is the same as the name of the high Vatican . There is a historical similarity with Islam, in that Khas united various tribes under a single religion as the Prophet Muhammad did with the nomadic Arabic peoples. * Khala ("Path of Ascension") * Dae'Uhl ("Great Stewardship") Religious figures in Protoss society * Khas — Originally known as Savassan until his name was lost, Khas was a prominent figure in Protoss society. He was the charismatic and spiritual leader who brought an end to the Aeon of Strife by using ancient Xel'Naga artifacts, the Khaydarin Crystals, to unite the warring tribes by calling them into a communal telepathic matrix. The belief that this was necessary for the Protoss to survive became known as the Khala, and it is followed by almost all Protoss factions. The Path of Khala is the sole and dominant religion in Protoss society, and societal rank (for example, Templar, or Judicator) and honour are linked with Khala. * Adun — Another well-known figure in Protoss culture, he is honored by Khalai and Dark Templar alike. A powerful warrior in his time, he was charged with the extermination of the Rogue Tribes by the Conclave. Unable to bring themselves to slaughter their kin, Adun and his troops attempted to hide the heretics. Though he failed, he would be known as a saviour to the Dark Templar, and would gain similar status on Aiur after the myth of the heretics spread, revealing that he "saved" Aiur from the heretics and their "anarchist" ways. The phrase "En Taro Adun" (translating roughly to "In honor of Adun") is used by the Protoss as a formal greeting or farewell, and also serves as a battlecry, although Dark Templar often use "Adun Toridas" instead of "En Taro Adun". "Adun Toridas" translates roughly as "Adun Delivered us". History Aiur is one of many worlds engineered by the Xel'Naga, a race of extragalactic geneticists, obsessed with creating the perfect race that would be marked by a distinct purity of form.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Xel'Naga, after innumerable failures to create such a race, turned towards Aiur. They watched over a particular species of hunters and warriors and discerned that they indeed had a purity of form, as they were incredibly adaptable and had unmatched strength and speed. However, they found the most intriguing ability of the species to be a psionic link shared by the entire race. This link, a form of instinctive telepathy, enables them to communicate with one another, so that even large groups could work together efficiently. The Xel'Naga altered them to some extent with their Khaydarin Crystals, but were content to remain unseen for many generations. The Xel'Naga felt they had achieved their goal, and gave the new race the name of Protoss, which loosely translates as 'the First Born'. Aiur was eventually covered with civilized Protoss, and so the Xel'Naga descended onto Aiur in order to more closely study the evolution of their charges. A Temple marks where they first set down upon Aiur. The Xel'Naga were initially revered as gods, as the Protoss looked towards their creators with respect and a lust for knowledge. However, as the understanding and personal awareness of the young Protoss grew, they began to place greater pride in individual achievements rather than the benefit of the community. The various Tribes sought to distance themselves from one another, seeking their role not only within their immediate society, but the universe as a whole. The tribes began to fear treachery from their masters, and in seeking to sever themselves from the rest of their race, attempted to lose the psychic link that they shared. This dissolved whatever remnants of brotherhood or unity that the Protoss had shared. Feeling that the greatest attribute of the Protoss was lost, the Xel'Naga began withdrawing from Aiur. However, the suspicious Protoss responded with an attack that destroyed a number of Xel'Naga Worldships. The Xel'Naga Worldships fended off the hasty attack and left the system. The Protoss Tribes then turned against each other, beginning the Aeon of Strife, the most devastating civil war in recorded galactic history. The Aeon of Strife During the Aeon of Strife, Protoss advancement slowed, and the tribes waged a massive war with each other, lasting hundreds of years. Little is known from this time, but it is known that the Protoss lost their psionic link with each other. The Aeon of Strife was the longest, most devastating civil war to ever strike any currently known species. The most famous Tribe from this time period is the Akilae Tribe, which are to this day renowned as the Protoss' finest psionic warriors. He Who Brings Order The mystic Khas (a word meaning "He who brings order") eventually brought about the end of the Strife. He had studied the "forbidden" teachings of the Xel'Naga and unearthed the Khaydarin Crystals. With these crystals he was able to amplify the psionic link, which had submerged itself in the minds of the Protoss, and recreate the link. With this power, he traveled across Aiur, teaching the Protoss he encountered how to join the psionic link; this became a philosophy called the Khala. Eventually he reunited the majority of the Protoss, forming three castes in accordance with the reorganisation demanded by the Khala. The very first group of warriors and students to surround him was the Ara Tribe, which joined the Judicator Caste. The other Tribes to quickly join also became members of this caste. The next group of Tribes became the Templar Caste (the warriors), and the majority of the Protoss became the Khalai Caste (workers and artisans), ending the civil war. The philosophy known as the Khala brought on the Second Age for the Protoss. The Tribal society evolved into three Castes: the Judicator Caste (led by the Conclave), the Khalai Caste and the Templar Caste. Rogues Unknown to the majority of Protoss at this time, some Protoss refused to join the Khala, yet did not act on the violent emotions of the Strife. Adun and his Templar refused to exterminate them as ordered by the Protoss Conclave. Instead, Adun taught them how to hide themselves from the Conclave and to create psionic storms. He hoped that the Tribes would see the folly in resisting and join the Khala. The latter lesson backfired, as later they found that without the discipline of the Khala, the storms could not be controlled properly. The storms spiraled over Aiur, revealing the presence of the Rogue Tribes to the Protoss. The barely reunited tribes began to fight once more. Old vendettas and ancient prejudices were reborn as the Protoss who refused the way of Khala were branded as traitors and hunted down.War shortly before the Exile - provides information about the Dark Templar exile Eventually the Conclave devised a way to impose order on the Protoss once more. The Rogue Tribes were secretly placed on board a Xel'Naga Freighter and exiled from Aiur. Their fate was kept a secret from the other Protoss. Eventually they became known, in legend, as the Dark Templar. These Protoss, forced to draw on cosmic energies to power their psionic abilities, ceremonially severed the nerve cords that linked them to the Protoss telepathic community. Dark Templar The Rogue Templar journeyed through the stars for hundreds of years. During this time the creation of the Dark Archon was banned, and the habit of cutting off their psionic appendages became common. In order to use psionic powers, they were forced to draw energy from the void. They also developed their fleet of Corsairs, vessels designed to defend themselves as they had traveled through the stars. Over time, they learned how to control their power, strong as that of the Khala but without its limitations. During these journeys the Rogue Tribes had encountered Char, probably early in their journey. While the Zerg had not yet reached Char, the Rogue Tribes somehow lost the Khalis crystal on the planet. The Rogue Tribes eventually discovered the dark planet, Shakuras, during their journeys and remained, due to the presence of a Xel'Naga Temple. On the planet, they either found or created a Warp Gate, which they could use to travel to Aiur. However, they did not use that Gate to connect to Aiur for a long time. Struggling to adapt to their harsh and nearly lightless environment, the Rogue Tribes altered their skills and even their biology to cope. Eventually Matriarch Raszagal, aged 1046 at the time of StarCraft: Brood War, was the only Dark Templar who was old enough to clearly remember the exile from Aiur, became the leader of the Dark Templar. Expansion and Discovery The Protoss conquered hundreds of worlds within their corner of the galaxy, spreading civilization to many of the less advanced races that they encountered. The Protoss follow the Dae'uhl (Stewardship) of the planets once claimed by the Xel'Naga. They started supervising and protecting the lesser life forms, but they rarely interfered. When the Terrans arrived in the Koprulu Sector, colonizing over a dozen worlds within Protoss space, the Protoss observed silently. They put the humans under their Stewardship. The Protoss suffered disastrous contact with the Zerg. The Protoss discovered Zerg drones on the edge of Protoss space and discovered their true purpose: to conquer the Protoss and absorb their psionic abilities into the gene pool. They realized that the Zerg had secretly been infesting the Terran planets, so they began to liquidate these planets as a means of controlling the infestation. The Protoss destroyed their first targets without warning or mercy. The Fall of Aiur After the destruction of the first Terran planet (Chau Sara), Tassadar would wait until the Terrans had left the planet before he attacked, but he would scour the surfaces clean of all Zerg. Tassadar, the leader of the force sent to scour the planets of the Zerg, enlisted the aid of the Dark Templar on Char without the permission of the Protoss Conclave after he discovered that they could be used to defeat the Zerg. Normally, a Zerg Cerebrate, a Zerg Brood commander, would be reincarnated if slain; however, the energies of the Dark Templar were able to cut off the reincarnation power. Unfortunately, when the Dark Templar led by Zeratul destroyed the first Cerebrate, the Zerg Overmind unexpectedly linked its mind with Zeratul. Their secrets were exposed to one another, and as a consequence, the Overmind discovered the location of Aiur. After a long battle, the Zerg finally managed to conquer the planet. Meanwhile, Tassadar was trapped on a space platform above Char, while Zeratul was captured in an installation by Infested Kerrigan, who had remained behind. The New Executor The Overmind itself landed on Aiur. Aldaris at this point anoints a new Executor (the player) to take over command of the Velari Tribe. Aldaris ordered the Executor to launch victories in the Antioch and Scion provinces of Aiur. Fenix battled with the Executor but eventually fell in battle defending the Antioch Outpost. The Conclave, believing they are winning the war on Aiur, turned to personal issues and instructed Aldaris to take the Executor with him to Char to search for and arrest Tassadar. Finding Tassadar on the platform overlooking Char, Tassadar pleaded with the Executor to help him find Zeratul and his Dark Templar. On the way to Zeratul's location, Aldaris and Tassadar bickered over the Executor's loyalty, finally ending in the Executor siding with Tassadar, leaving Aldaris to return to Aiur giving the Executor a warning that the Conclave will not be pleased. The Executor and Tassadar fought their way through several Zerg Broods and the Terran Installation, finally reaching the captive Zeratul and his Dark Templar. The Protoss Fleet then departed from Char to travel to Aiur. The return home, however, wasnt warm welcomed. Upon landing on Aiur, Aldaris ordered Tassadar and the Executor to cease their resistance and surrender themselves to the Conclave. The Executor, Tassadar and Zeratul took shelter in a Velari Tribe base overlooked by Fenix, who was reincarnated into a Dragoon. Afterwards, a hard fought rebellion between the Executor's Velari Tribe and the Tribes of the Conclave continued until the point where Tassadar couldn't bear to see his brethren slaughtering one another anymore. Aldaris took Tassadar into custody and placed him within a Stasis Cell, awaiting his trial, which will obviously end with his execution. Zeratul and the Dark Templar by this time have vanished, leaving the Executor and Fenix to fend for themselves. Fenix, believing that they will surely fall to the Zerg without Tassadar, told the Executor to launch a desperate offensive against the Conclave base holding Tassadar. With help from Captain Raynor and his flagship, 'Hyperion,' The Executor launched the desperate offensive on the Conclave and eventually freed Tassadar from his Stasis Cell. Aldaris quickly summoned reinforcements to imprison Tassadar again but was stopped short from the arrival of Zeratul and his Dark Templar. Aldaris and Zeratul bickered over dying traditions that the Conclave are unwilling to give up and after the long conversation Aldaris bitterly called off the guards and let them go. With Tassadar resting to ready himself for the final battle, the Executor and Fenix led an escort force of the remaining Velari Tribe forces to protect Zeratul as he slays two Cerebrates that will cause a major distraction long enough to allow Tassadar and his force to attack the Overmind directly. Fall of the Overmind Taking advantage of the confusion that followed, Tassadar, with the aid of his loyal Sargas Tribe, and the Terran forces led by Jim Raynor, launched an all out attack on the Zerg Hive Cluster defending the Overmind and combined the energies of Dark and High Templar to destroy the Overmind, having Tassadar sacrifice himself in the process. Even then, in the aftermath, most of the Protoss population (about 70%) was slain, Zerg were running loose on Aiur, and the Conclave had fallen. It is interesting to note that before the battle with the Overmind begins, the Conclave, realizing that Tassadar, Zeratul, and Jim Raynor had done much more than the Conclave could have hoped to accomplish, repented their past blind adherence to tradition. Aldaris remarks that they "...represent what is greatest in us all..." Survival With Zerg running loose across Aiur, Zeratul, a prominent Dark Templar leader, suggested that they flee to Shakuras, the homeworld of the Dark Templar. Despite protests from Aldaris, the leader of the remaining Judicators, they did so. However, it was soon discovered that the Zerg had followed them there, and that they had manifested themselves around the Xel'Naga Temple. The Matriarch of the Dark Templar, Raszagal, noted that they would need two crystals, the Uraj and the Khalis, containing the powers of Khala and Dark Templar (respectively), to defeat the Zerg. However, Sarah Kerrigan, a Terran Ghost operative that had been infested by the Zerg into a ruthless servant of the Overmind, came to them and told them that there was a new Overmind growing on the planet Char. She claimed that she was free from the Overmind's control and that she didn't want to come under its influence again. So, when they agreed to help cripple the maturation of the Overmind, Kerrigan agreed, in turn, to help with the collection of the two crystals. After the two crystals had been discovered and the Overmind was crippled, Aldaris and his followers declared civil war with the Protoss under the command of Artanis, Zeratul, Fenix, and their Terran allies (notably James Raynor). Aldaris's forces were defeated, and while Zeratul and Artanis were interrogating him, Kerrigan intervened and killed Aldaris. Zeratul was outraged, and banished Kerrigan from Shakuras. The Protoss proceeded to secure the Xel'Naga temple and combine the powers of the two crystals. This purged the surface of Shakuras of all Zerg. The Protoss, therefore, defeated the Zerg force. In spite of her banishment, Kerrigan did return to Shakuras (much later), and with the aid of Samir Duran, her Zerg armies assaulted the Protoss settlement of Talematros. Duran blew up a large pylon cluster and under cover from the great explosion, Kerrigan and her Zerg forces kidnapped Raszagal, the Dark Templar matriarch. This led Zeratul to confront Kerrigan, demanding the release of the matriarch. Kerrigan claimed that if Zeratul killed the new Overmind on Char, she would allow Razsagal to return to her tribe. Raszagal, whose mind had secretly been infested by Kerrigan, convinced Zeratul to go with her plan. The UED (United Earth Directorate) on Char were defeated and Zeratul arrived as promised and killed the Overmind. Raszagal was allowed to return to the Protoss, but under the nefarious influence of the Zerg, she wanted to stay at Kerrigan's side. Zeratul was outraged and "stole" Raszagal back, hoping to cure her. But before Zeratul could cure Raszagal and return to Shakuras in a dimensional warp, Kerrigan's forces had ruined his Protoss settlement. Facing defeat, Zeratul was forced to kill Raszagal so that she would not live as Kerrigan's slave. Surprisingly, Kerrigan allowed Zeratul to leave after that, thinking that he would never forgive himself for killing his own matriarch. Later, when Kerrigan had gathered her forces above Char, the remaining Protoss under Artanis (as well as forces commanded by the United Earth Directorate and the Terran Dominion), attempted to stop Kerrigan. However, Kerrigan defeated all three forces, and the remaining Protoss commanded by Artanis (Fenix had been killed and Zeratul had disappeared) retreated to Shakuras to begin "rebuilding their once-glorious civilization". Heroes and other notable Protoss * Aldaris * Artanis * Fenix * Matriarch Raszagal * Taldarin * Tassadar * Zeratul Protoss units Units in StarCraft Ground units *'Probe' — The Protoss worker unit is capable of warping in buildings, gathering resources, and also as a last-ditch defensive unit with their weak attack. *'Zealot' — Basic combat unit for the Protoss, utilizing psionic energy blades for melee combat. In StarCraft II, Zealots will gain the ability to rapidly sprint towards a close enemy to compensate for their lack of ranged attack. *'Dragoon' — The restored body of a crippled warrior can be placed in a huge exoskeleton walker known as a Dragoon (although in-game this fact is not utilized, as they are produced straight from the Gateway), with a powerful phase disruptor cannon capable of attacking both air and ground targets. The unit will be replaced by the Immortal in StarCraft II. *'High Templar' — Though the High Templar have no physical attack, their psionic abilities more than compensate for it. Their primary ability is psionic storm, which can tear armies apart if utilized properly. Hallucination creates two copies of the targeted unit that appears normal to the enemy, making this useful as a distraction technique. *'Archon' — Formed from the willing merging of two High Templars, the Archon loses its psionic abilities but instead gains a powerful energy attack capable of devastating damage to both ground and air targets. It has few hits points but a powerful shield, making it very vulnerable to the Terrans' EMP Shockwave ability. *'Dark Templar' — These units were introduced to the orginal starcraft, but as special units and could not be produced again. Available for production in StarCraft: Brood War, this permanently cloaked foot soldier serves well as an assassin with its powerful warp blade attack. *'Dark Archon' — Formed by the merging of two Dark Templars (and therefore only available in StarCraft: Brood War), their powerful melee attack and permanent cloaking are sacrificed for powerful psionic abilities, including mind control. As its name suggests, this ability allows you to take over any enemy unit. This is particularly useful against full transports, in which all units inside are mind controlled as well, as well as against worker units of other races, which may then be utilized to build the entire tech tree of that race, although this is an understandably expensive and time-consuming process. Other abilities include maelstrom, which temporarily freezes all organic units, and feedback, which turns the energy reserves of a unit back on itself, dealing potentially devastating damage. Like the archon, the dark archon is especially vulnerable to EMP Shockwave. *'Reaver' — A slow-moving siege unit, the Reaver produces scarabs which are then launched to devastate armies of small units. Reavers are popularly utilized in drops on enemy bases to devastate the worker lines, but they are vulnerable in direct combat due to their very slow attack rate and slow movement. Aerial units *'Scout' — The basic Protoss air unit, the Scout is deceptively powerful, considering its name. It possesses powerful anti-air missiles, capable of devastating all but the largest of air units, and a weak but rapidly-firing ground attack. It also can serve as a good scout, especially once its speed is upgraded. *'Observer' — A small, permanently cloaked scout unit, the observer can detect enemy cloaked units and is thus vital to carry along with any Protoss attack force. *'Arbiter' — Possessing a weak attack, but powerful special abilities, the Arbiter is a key target on the battlefield. It cloaks all units within a large radius of itself (excluding other arbiters). It can also develop the stasis field ability, which places all units in a small radius in a statis field, which immobilizes them, but also makes them invulnerable to attack, as well as the recall ability, which can instantly teleport a group of units from anywhere on the map to the Arbiter. *'Corsair' — Available in StarCraft: Brood War, the Corsair is a quick, light ship with a rapid-firing air attack devastating to groups of units. It can also research the disruption web ability, which prevents ranged ground units from attacking. *'Carrier' — The Carrier is a very powerful, heavy air unit that, in large groups, can dominate the battlefield. Although possessing no attacks of its own, it can produce up to eight interceptors inside of its hull when fully upgraded that swarm around the Carrier and attack all enemy targets. Large fleets of Carriers (especially when under the cloaking field of an Arbiter), take considerable effort from the enemy to destroy. The Terran Battlecruiser is perhaps the only unit in the game capable of taking on a Carrier fleet directly in equal numbers. Units in StarCraft II Ground units *'Stalker' — The Dark Templar counterpart of the Dragoon, the Stalker will possess the "blink" ability, which will allow it to teleport to high ground (or low ground, conversely), confuse or distract enemies, or close in on fleeing forces. It also has a powerful particle disruptor attack capable of attacking both air and ground targets. *'Immortal' — The replacement for the Dragoon. Since the Protoss homeworld of Aiur was infested in Starcraft: Brood War, Dragoons could no longer be constructed. The remaining Dragoons redubbed themselves Immortals and have traded their Phase Disruptors in for twin Phase Cannons. The low-slung body of the dragoon is replicated in the immortal however placed where the Phase Disruptor was once fitted is a metallic and heavily armored torso of a protoss. The arms form the Twin Phase canons and resemble rifles. Immortals possess a shield that only kicks in when taking heavy damage, making them nearly invulnerable to heavy damage, like that from Siege Tanks. However, their large size makes them vulnerable to weaker attacks that don't trigger the shield, such as that from Zerglings. *'Colossus' — Towering walking constructs armed with twin laser beams that sweep back and forth. It also uses the new IK system that allows it to walk up and down cliffs. Considered to be effective against small, swarming units like Zerglings. Many previews on gamesites have speculated that they may be comparable to the aliens from The War of the Worlds. *'Twilight Archon' — Looks just like the old Protoss Archon with a slight weight loss. *'Soul Hunter' — Robotic unit that hovers; possesses a beam-like attack. *'Reaver' —Robotic unit that fires small explosive bombs. Can be seen at 00:15 of the PC Gamer trailer Also, The high templar can be seen, if you watch the artwork gameplay trailer at www.starcraft2.com. in between 1:11 and 1:17, they are the protoss that are slightly hovering. Aerial units *'Phase Prism' — Phase prisms have several abilities that increase the mobility of a Protoss force. They serve as a mobile pylon, powering Protoss structures in the absence of a Pylon, and, because units produced at a Warp Gate (an upgrade to the Gateway) can be warped to any point within the power grid produced by pylons or Phase Prisms, units can be sent directly to the battlefield. This ability effectively makes the phase prism the production point for gateway units. It also functions as a transport. *'Phoenix' — Light air units capable of attacking both air and ground targets. They also possess the "Overload" ability, which allows them to attack all nearby enemy air units at once, although this renders them temporarily immobile. *'Warp Ray' — Warp Rays possess a continuously-firing laser that can target land and air units. Although doing little damage at first, the longer the beam is focused on a unit, the more damage it causes, making it very effective against heavily armored targets such as Terran Battlecruisers, or buildings. *'Mothership' — The Mothership is a very powerful Protoss ship that requires extensive amounts of resources and time to construct. It possesses three abilities, including "Time Bomb", which when activated slows down and destroys attacks that enter the field, "Planet Cracker", which fires huge beams at the surface as it moves, incinerating anything in its path, and "Black Hole", which, when activated, creates a black hole, as its name suggests, that sucks in any nearby air units. It has been observed that units can still use abilities during the early stages of being dragged into the black hole. Due to its tremendous power, the Protoss can only possess one of these units at a time. *'Tempest' — A new, lighter version of the Protoss Carrier. It appears to boast a shield more powerful than other Protoss units. References External links *Battle.Net: Protoss Category:Fictional collective consciousnesses Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Organizations in the StarCraft universe Category:Protoss Category:StarCraft